A Doggone Fantastic Birthday
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby's Sciuto Krakowsky's little girl, Kelly, is turning seven. She's been feeling a little left out and like she is in her older sister Caty's shadow, lately. She's also been feeling a little lonely. She thinks maybe a dog of her own would help. Will she get the one thing she wants for her birthday? She hopes so. She hope's her seventh birthday will be her best one yet.


**Hey Guys! This story is a fluffy one-shot set in my Broken Road universe! It just came to me while I was at work last night. I had to write it and post it. **

**This takes place a few months after my Christmas story Home for the Holidays. It is the year 2027 now. Please read AND review! **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

Soon-to-be seven year old Kelly Gloria Zahra Krakowsky sat on the porch of the McGee house with her friend Jax McGee on a Saturday afternoon. Her Parents were helping with an NCIS case, so Kelly and her sister Caty were staying with their friends. Jax's dad was now the team leader of the MCRT unit of NCIS, having taken over the position after Grandpa Gibbs retired. Jax was actually a couple years younger than Kelly,but that had never mattered to them. The two had been inseparable for the past four years. Kelly was so focused on watching her sister playing with Jax's older siblings that she jumped when she heard a voice say,

"Hey,Kels? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes. And you just jumped about five feet just now." Jax pointed out

"Oh.", was Kelly's absent-minded response.

"So what's up? What are you thinking about?" Jax asked.

"I was wondering if my mama and daddy might get me a dog for my birthday this year. I know Caty has to have Cocoa, cause she's deaf. Cocoa's HER dog though, and Cocoa can't really play with me, cause she has to stay with Caty all the time. I'm gonna be seven next month. I'm old enough for my own pet!" Kelly didn't add that she felt that Caty got too much attention and was better then her at just about everything. Kelly felt like she would never be able to messure up.

"Well, did you ask your parents for a dog? Do they know you want one?"

"Not yet. They're always busy with work, cause of that case they're working on with your dad and our aunts and uncles. They never have time to listen."

"They would if you told them you wanted to talk to them. They're your parents." Jax argued.

Kelly looked doubtful, but simply said, "I guess."

At that moment, the twins and Caty signaled their siblings over to play.

"Come on,Kels! Let's go!", Jax said. The two early elementary age kids ran out to join their siblings.

That night, when Abby was tucking her girls into bed, she sat down on the edge of Kelly's bed.

"Hey. What's wrong? You've been unusually quiet, tonight, Kel-bear."

"Nothing." Kelly replied, not meeting her mother's eyes. Abby turned her daughter's face to meet hers and said,

"Hey. I'm your mama. You can talk to me about anything. You know that,right?" Kelly nodded.

"So, why don't you tell mama what's going on inside that head of yours." Abby encouraged.

Kelly hesitated. "Caty is good at so much. She can play the guitar and she's really smart and goes to a special school for smart kids. Jax and his brother and sister go there too. I just go to a regular school and I'm not good at anything."

"Hey now. What about your dancing. You are an amazing dancer."

"Everyone on my dance team is better than me. And I'm not really friends with them. My best friends are Jax and Shannie and Davie. And Jax doesn't go to my school."

"Shannie and Davie do.", Abby reminded her.

"They aren't in my class. I only get to see them at recess." Abby stroked her daughter's hair out of her face and said,

"Ok. I know that's really hard on you. But, hon, I know that's not all that's bothering you. I can tell. So what aren't you telling me?"

"Caty has Cocoa. She always has someone to keep her company. I know if I had a dog I couldn't take it everywhere like Caty does, but I want something to take care of,too. I'm almost seven. I could do it. I know I could."

"Baby, why haven't you said anything?"

"You were busy working on the case. I didn't think you had time to listen. I decided to wait till the case was over."

"Kelly, Daddy and I and your sister and the rest of our family will always have time for you. You should never be afraid to come to us. No matter what, we will always be here. Ok?"

"Ok." Kelly said with a smile. Then she added,

"Sooo... can I have a dog?" Abby chuckled and said,

"Well, your birthday is coming up. Let me talk to your daddy. Maybe we can work something out."

"Yaaay!",Kelly squeeled. Cocoa jolted in his spot on Caty's bed and looked at his master's mom and sister. Abby smiled and reached over to pat the dog's head. The she said,

"Shhh. I said I would talk to him. For now though, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight,Mama. Love you." Abby kissed her daughter's forehead and said,

"Love you too. G'night. Sweet dreams." Then she got up, kissed Caty's forehead and left the room.

Abby talked to Jesse that night and for the next few days. By the end of the week, they had decided that Kelly could have a dog. On Kelly's birthday, The whole family headed to the animal shelter. There would be a party with everyone invited that weekend, but for now, Caty,Kelly,Abby, and Jesse, along with Cocoa, walked into the shelter near their house.

"We are wanting to adopt a dog for my daughter. Today is her birthday.",Jesse said to the director for the shelter.

"Well, Happy birthday, Little Lady. How old are you?"

"I'm seven." Kelly said,proudly. Thedirector smiled.

"Well, let's see if we can get you hooked up with a pet today. If you'll just follow me..." The Krakowskys followed the woman back to a room with alot of dogs.

"Why don't you play with the dogs for a little bit, and that will make it easier for you to choose."

"Ok.", said Kelly, as Abby translated for Caty. The girls and Abby had fun loving on all the dogs at the shelter for more than half an hour. Finally, though, Kelly saw a cut little puppy in a corner by herself. The pup was a short-haired,sandy colored dog, with black fur around the nose and mouth. She was shivering, and cowered when Kelly came near her. Kelly very slowly and gently approached the puppy.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. She knelt on the ground in front of the puppy and sat very still. Caty came over and joined her sister. The puppy inched it's way over to the girls. when she reached them, she sniffed at their hands. When she noticed Cocoa, she cowered and backed up a bit.

_"It's ok,girl, Cocoa is a nice dog. She protects and helps my sister. Caty can't hear."_,Kelly said and signed

The puppy then put her tiny paws on Kelly's lap. Kelly grinned.

"Look,Mama. Look Daddy. She likes me."

"We can see that, sweatie." said Jesse.

Abby turned to the receptionist. "What's this pup's story?"

The director frowned and said,"It's a pretty sad one. We found this pup abandoned by the side of the road. It was a rainy day so this littl lady was cold and wet. We picked her up and brought her here,along with her brothers and sisters. there were six altogether."

"Were?"

"Yes. This one was the runt and pretty sickly when we found her. The others all got adopted quickly." By now Abby had tears in her eyes. When she looked at her daughters, she saw that both of them were crying,too. Kelly must have translated for her sister. In a shaky voice, Kelly said,

"I want this one, please Mama. She needs me."

Abby went over and knelt by her daughters giving them each a hug. "I think you're right. Jess? What do you say?"

Jesse smiled fondly at his girls and the puppy and replied, "I say I think we're taking this girl home!" Kelly squeeled and ran to hug her father, then her mother. Then she signed to Caty and the two sisters hugged and jumped up and down. The puppy started to yelp,getting caught up in the excitement. Soon, all the dogs were barking, and it took a few moments to calm them down. When all was quiet, Abby asked her daughter,

"So what are we going to call our newest family member?" Kelly thought for a moment, then turned to ask her sister for suggestions. Caty made a sign and Kelly smiled.

Turning to her parents, she said,"Her name is Scout."

"That's a great name."Jesse said. Then they signed the papers and paid the fee. Scout was now officially a Krakowsky. They said goody by to the director and left. On the way home they stopped off at the store to get supplies such as food, toys, and accessories. They had a licence from the shelter. They went to Kelly's favorite restaurant for dinner, before heading home for cake and icecream. Kelly then opened her present from her sister. Caty had picked out a pink floppy hat for her sister. Kelly immediately put it on and hugged her sister, before signing,

_"Thankyou."_

_"You're Welcome."_

That night when they went to bed, Scout curled up by Kelly's head and immediately went to sleep.

"Thankyou for my puppy, Mama. Thankyou, Daddy." Kelly said as they tucked her and Caty in. Abby and Jesse both hugged their little girl and Jesse said,

"Happy birthday, Sweet potato. Love you."

"Love you,too. Love you,Mama."

"Love you,too,Hon. Happy birthday. Sweet dreams. G'night."

"G'night."Kelly replied. Abby and Jesse kissed both of their daughters and left the room.

That weekend, It was the first time that everyone in the family would get to meet Scout. It was the day of Kelly's birthday party. Gibbs arrived first and immediately joined Kelly in playing with Scout. The little dog took to Gibbs immediately. Soon the others arrived and Scout had a whole bunch of new people to get attention from. After a few moments, all the kids ran off to play, and Scout found a nice spot for a nap in Ducky's lap. The old gentleman didn't mind this at all, and in fact, rather enjoyed it. Scout stayed there until it was time for lunch. Afterwards, Kelly opened her presents from the extended family, which included an aray of books, games, movies, and toys. Her Godparents and Godsister had sent her a union Jack flag throw from London. Her favorite gift of the party was a special wooden arm chair that had been made for her by Gibbs. It had been painted her favorite color, lavender. Caty just recieved one for her birthday birthday a few months ago. Caty's chair was sea-green. When Kelly saw that she had her own chair, She threw herself into Gibbs' arms and said,

"Thanks,Grandpa Gibbs. The chair is so cool. Love you."

"Love you, too, Kiddo.", was the soft reply. Suddenly there was laughter, and Kelly and Gibbs looked up to see what had happened. Scout had removed herself from Ducky's lap and chosen instead to make her bed in Kelly's chair.

"Scout! You silly puppy!", Kelly said, laughing. The puppy was allowed to stay in the chair for the time being, since it was time for icecream and cake. A little while later, Caty asked Kelly if she'd like to take Scout for a walk with her,Cocoa, and the other kids.

_"Yeah!"_, Kelly signed and said at the same time. The kids told the grown-ups where they were going, and Kelly found Scout's leash and hooked it on. Then, all the kids headed outside for a walk around the block. When they'd almost reached home again, Caty and Kelly slowed down and fell behind the others. Caty turned to Kelly and signed, using Kelly's eastern european name, which was her special name for her sister.

_"Happy birthday, Zahri. I'm glad you're my little sister." _Kelly signed back,

_"Thanks,Ca-ca. You're the best big sister ever. I love you." _

_"Love you,too.",_Caty signed. Then she hugged her sister tightly, and the two of them and their dogs ran to catch up with the others.

**Hope ya'll liked this one! It just came to me. Scout was originally supposed to be Cocoa's name but then I decided I liked Cocoa for Caty's dog so Scout was the**

**name I chose for Kelly's pet. Tomorrow, Misspatchesmom's chapter of our Co-write, If it Ain't Broke will be posted.**

** Remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


End file.
